Pokemon X and Y
by UPF1
Summary: A Trainer named Calem Xavier has moved to the Kalos Region with his mother where he meets Serena, Shauna, Tierno and Trevor and they set off on their Pokémon Adventure together with romances blossoming as well, join them as they fight evil villains, encounter brand new pokemon, meet many people and take on the Kalos Pokémon League Challenge.


**Pokémon X and Y**

**Chapter 1 : Moving in, Calem's Story! **

Welcome to the Kalos Region, A region far away from all the other Regions, a Region where People and Pokémon live in harmony together, in this world People and Pokémon work together to live and prosper, there are many Pokémon in this world, some fly the blue skies, others swim the deep oceans and some even live on the land and a certain young man is travelling to Kalos by ship.

This young man is an aspiring Pokémon Trainer named Calem Xavier and he along with his Mother – Grace a famous Rhyhorn Racer

and their family pets Rhyhorn and Fletchling are moving to Kalos to begin a new Life together!...

Both Mother and Son stepped off the Ship, they had arrived at the port of Vaniville Town, their new home and Calem instantly knew something amazing was going to happen.

"Man, that was a long Ride but we're finally in KAAAAAAAAAAAAAALOS" Screamed Calem at the top of his lungs.

"They say this is the most beautiful Region in the World, It has loads of Castles, Palaces and Ancient Landmarks, it has quite a bit of history to it" Grace informed her enthusiastic Son.

Both of them walked out of the Port and took their first steps in Vaniville Town.

Calem was amazed by how beautiful Vaniville Town was as they walked through the streets and past other people's homes and when Grace Showed him what their new house looked like he was awestruck.

"Wow our new house is so beautiful and big" Said Calem with a gleam in his eyes.

"Yes and look, there is even a little birdhouse for Fletchling and a playpen for Rhyhorn, I think we're gonna like it here" Beamed Grace at her son as he ran into their house to check it out as Grace sent out her 2 Pokémon.

Rhyhorn went to check out his playpen and Fletchling flew into the house after Calem with Grace following.

Calem ran up the stairs as fast as he could to check out his own room, he zoomed through the landing and he could see there were quite a few rooms and then entered his room and he was extremely impressed at what he saw.

His bedroom was a blue colour, had a flat screen TV with a Wii U plugged into it, a PC, his bed, some wardrobes and a Mirror.  
_**WOW this house is awesome, I am really gonna enjoy the Kalos life **_Calem thought to himself smiling. 

The next morning….

Grace was downstairs in the Kitchen cooking bacon and eggs while Fletchling watched with a hungry look at the cooking food.

"Don't worry Fletchling, breakfast will be ready soon…. and is my boy still asleep?, Fletchling go wake Calem up for me" Grace instructed Fletchling with a mischevious smirk and her arms crossed.

"_Fletchling_" Fletchling agreed and spread it's wings and took flight up the stairs, past the house's many rooms, into Calem's Room and landed on Calem's bed, It raised it's beak to Calem's face and…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Calem screamed at the intense pain from the peck on his face.

"Fletch fletch ling" the bird laughed at Calem's now bruised face.

"ARGH, I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU WRETCHED BIRD" Calem shouted as he leapt to try and grab Fletchling but the robin dodged and Calem went face first on the ground.

"Honey, breakfast is ready" He heard his mother call from downstairs.

"Coming Mum" Calem called back as he walked towards his wardrobe and pulled out his brand new outfit his mother bought for him recently and got changed into them.

His new outfit consisted off a blue jacket with white stripes, blue trousers, brown boots, a red hat with black sunglasses situated on the hat and a blue and black shoulder bag.

After getting changed into his new clothes, Calem headed downstairs where he could smell bacon and eggs, he sat down at the table with Grace and Rhyhorn and Fletchling were outside eating their food.

"So honey, the neighbours said they want to show you around the town" Grace said as they ate their breakfast.

"Cool, I will go meet them after breakfast" Replied Calem with a smile.

5 Minutes Later…

"Maaaaaaaaaaaan, that was the best breakfast I have had in a long time" Calem said once he had finished his bacon and eggs.

"Glad you enjoyed it honey, anyway shouldn't you be heading off to meet the neighbours" Said Grace in her usual sweet tone.

"Yeah" Calem replied as he grabbed his bag and ran out the door with a huge smile on his face, when he ran out the door he breathed in the amazing fresh air of the Kalos Region and looked around to see where these people were.

Calem decided to take a walk down the street but before he could even reach the gate of his house he was encountered by two girls who looked the same age as him.

One was a girl with brown hair and 2 long pigtails, she wore a pink shirt and had short jean like shorts and the other was a girl with blonde hair and it was tied in a ponytail, she wore a black and red dress, wore long grey socks and had black shoes with a pink Pokeball symbol on it.

Serena noticed the boy and thought he looked quite cute and Shauna was thinking the same thing.

"Um can I help you" Calem asked the two blushing girls.

"I'm Serena" Replied the blonde girl with a flustered look on her face.

"And I'm Shauna" The brown haired girl said.

"Welcome to Vaniville Town and we have come to show you around" Serena said with a proud look on her face.

The 2 girls showed him around the small town, they showed him their own homes, Vanillite's Ice Cream Parlor, The Pokémon Mart and Vaniville Square.

"…. And that way leads to Aquacorde Town" Serena finished while pointing towards Route 1 also known as Vaniville Pathway.

"Awesome, I am loving this region already" Calem grinned at her.

"Yeah, also Tierno and Trevor sent me a text saying the Pokémon are ready" Shauna informed Serena.

"Pokémon?" Calem wondered.

"Yep, we get a Pokémon….." Shauna began.

"….. And we get to go on an adventure through the Kalos Region" Serena finished Shauna's sentence for her.

"Awesome, where are these guys" Calem asked Shauna.

"They are waiting in Aquacorde Town, c'mon let's go" Shauna said as she ran off with Serena and her new friend Calem to what will be the adventure of a lifetime…

And so the trio are heading to Aquacorde Town to get their first Pokémon from Tierno and Trevor, what new Pokémon will they encounter, who will they meet, find out as the journey continues.

To Be Continued…

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1 of Pokémon X and Y, I tried my best to make it as good as I could ****  
Hope you liked it**

**Please remember to Fav, Follow and Review**

**Thanks for Reading and Chapter 2 Should be up soon **


End file.
